marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Davis
|gender = Male |age = 16 |DOB = July 2007-December 2007 |affiliation = |movie = Spider-Man: Far From Home |comic = |actor = Remy Hii Sawyer Reo (young) |status = Alive}} Brad Davis is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. He became infatuated with Michelle Jones, and competed for her affections with Peter Parker during their class trip to Europe. Biography Early Life Brad Davis was born in 2007, and by the mid-2010s was one of many students being tutored by students in Parker's class.Spider-Man: Far From Home As a child, Davis was known for getting injured, particularly procuring nosebleeds. In 2018, Davis was among half of Earth's population that survived the Snap when the Mad Titan Thanos snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, causing half of life in the universe to vanish.Avengers: Infinity War Years later, by the time the Blip occurred, the victims of the Snap were surprised by the unwelcomed Davis, who had since matured five years. Davis developed a crush on Michelle Jones when she was among all of Thanos' victims that came back. Field Trip to Europe watching movies together]] Davis was among the students who went on the European tour and also pined for Michelle Jones's affections, knowing full well that Peter Parker shared the same feelings towards her. Due to a failed attempt by Ned Leeds to have Parker sit next to Jones, Davis instead spent the nine hour flight next to her; sharing a dual headphone adaptor to watch movies and sharing laughs with her. In Venice, Davis visited the city with Jones and later waited for the rest of the group in front of the Da Vinci Museum, informing Roger Harrington that the place was actually closed. He then witnessed the attack of Hydro-Man on Venice and fled with his friends and teacher. watching in awe as a mysterious hero seemingly defeated the Elemental. Back at the Hotel DeMatteis, Davis watched a TV newsflash about the attack, and due to not understanding Italian on the television, he thought the hero's name to be Mysterio. ]] Later, on the way to Prague, during a rest stop in Austria, Davis was looking for the restroom and came upon Parker with a woman with his pants down. Realizing that he could use this against Parker to best him in gaining Jones' affection, Davis took a photo to show Jones, and advised Parker not to keep pursuing her if he continued courting women everywhere they went. However, unbeknownst to Davis, the picture was erased by E.D.I.T.H. before he could present it. ]] In Prague, Davis took advantage of Parker's departure during the Opera to sit next to Jones, and flipped him the finger to tout his victory; which was short lived however, as Jones soon followed Parker in curiosity. Following the Attack on the Prague Carnival, Davis was among the student body also in a hurry to pack, as the parents of the Midtown students recalled their vacation in light of the Elemental attacks. 's behaviour]] Arriving in London for the last stretch of their tour, Davis called the class' attention to Parker's unusual behavior during the trip, and how they were simply dismissing it. However, his attempt backfired on himself as Jones asked Davis why he was taking photos of Parker in the bathroom. Davis no longer held any sway over the class, including Parker's bully Flash Thompson, thinking him a voyeur, as Julius Dell reprimanded Davis. coming]] The class then continued into the scheduled tour bus, with Davis now discredited. He was also among the group who cheered for Mysterio upon seeing his battle with the Elemental Fusion at Tower Bridge, and watch as the illusion was disabled by Spider-Man. In the aftermath of the battle, Davis returned home with his failure of winning Jones' heart. Personality When meeting Peter Parker and his friends after they were resurrected along with the deceased half of all life in the universe, the grown-up Davis presented himself as a friendly, helpful and somewhat romantic person. He demonstrated his charisma in flirting with Michelle Jones, who also showed feelings towards him, much to Parker's jealousy. Despite knowing that Parker had feelings for Jones, Davis was also shown to like her, offering her help with his bag. However, after Davis witnessed Parker in underwear along with the Seamstress whilst attempting to find the bathroom and thought he wanted to have sex with her, he showed his true colors: that of a callous, arrogant and despicable bully, taking a photo of Parker and threatening him to send it to all other classmates and flipping him off in the State Opera after Jones offered a seat for Parker. Davis' blackmail nearly cost him his life, as Parker accidentally asked E.D.I.T.H. for help only for the A.I. to misinterpret Davis as a "threat" to Parker and launched a drone strike on him before disabling it. Unlike most students and teachers, being much like Jones, Davis is quite an observant person. Upon arriving in London and seeing his class not taking notice, Davis was pointing out the fact that Parker mysteriously vanished when things went haywire and nearly realizing that Parker led a double life. However, in order to protect Parker's identity and having discovered Davis' nastiness after the , Jones rebutted his claims and apathetically asked him why he liked to photograph Parker in the bathroom, leading Davis to feel embarrassed and appalling Flash Thompson and their teachers, who suspected him of voyeurism. Facilities *'Midtown School of Science and Technology': Davis was a student in this school, where he notably had Peter Parker, Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds as his classmates after the Blip. Relationships Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Roger Harrington - Teacher **Julius Dell - Teacher **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Classmate, Rival and Savior **Michelle Jones - Classmate and Former Love Interest **Ned Leeds - Classmate **Betty Brant - Classmate **Flash Thompson - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate **Josh Scarino - Classmate **Zach Cooper - Classmate **Yasmin Monette - Classmate **Tyler Corbyn - Classmate **Zoha - Classmate **Sebastian - Classmate *Dimitri Smerdyakov Enemies *Peter Parker - Classmate and Rival *Elementals **Hydro-Man **Elemental Fusion *Seamstress *Quentin Beck's Crew **Quentin Beck/Mysterio † - Former Idol and Attempted Killer **Gutes Guterman Trivia *In the comics, Brad Davis was a college football star who briefly dated Mary Jane Watson when she and Peter Parker split. References External Links * ru:Брэд Дэвис Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Students Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students